


A Growing Family in the Making

by SpaceBabyKeith



Series: Keitor Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Allurance is a side pairing, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Day 2, F/M, Keitor, Keitor Week 2018, Keitor Week Day 2, M/M, Smut, To all those who like Allurance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBabyKeith/pseuds/SpaceBabyKeith
Summary: Keith and Lotor have two beautiful boys: Axel and Yorak.There is a barbeque going on, a weekend where the group can have a little fun to themselves, Axel and Yorak playing around, Keith and Lotor getting to have some time to themselves, and friends being family.RATED EXPLICIT FOR A MORE DETAILED SEX SCENE!#KeitorWeek2018 day 2: Family / Friends





	A Growing Family in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> To make sense of the verse, Alteans are now on planet Earth as well as the Galra who take no part in the wars. Everything has been calmer ever since Lotor married Keith, Sendak is GONE, and many other Galra leaders are beginning to... Yield.
> 
> Once again, this might be a little messy and some things might have been unedited from my first draft where I had this whole different verse planned out, but I thought it would be simpler to base it off my first Keitor week story! <3

Growing up, Keith never thought that he would have a family. He never thought that he would have kids because of how fucked up his own childhood had been, and Lotor had had the same mindset. Though, when Keith met Lotor, he knew that he wanted something different than what he had been thinking all these years. He wanted to bring life into the world and give it a new meaning. He wanted to treat his children like how he didn’t get treated when growing up, at least not the full eighteen years. Lotor wanted to experience the bond a family had to offer, and what better person to do it with than with Keith?  
  
Their marriage had been set in stone five years ago. Currently, they had a set of twin boys, both age three, but even then Keith wasn’t satisfied with that. He watched as his boys ran around, staring at them to make sure neither of them tripped, Lotor’s arm wrapped loosely around his shoulder. Their friends were inside gathering up the drinks and snacks, a barbeque running with Shiro on the grill and Lance making sure he didn’t fuck up anything (like Shiro would fuck things up). Keith snuggled into Lotor close, eyes sliding shut as he listened on into the laughter of his screaming children, smiling to himself when he heard one of them interacting with the cute little one-year-old who was just learning how to walk.  
  
“No… You have to flip the burgers now, Shiro! Come on! Don’t let it cook too much on one side!” Lance was groaning in frustration, Shiro’s eyebrow twitching visibly.  
  
“Lance… I know how to FLIP BURGERS!” Shiro very rarely lost his cool, but with how annoying the other man was being, he couldn’t help but fumble on his calm reserve, shooting a glare over to him as he flipped the burgers just like the other wanted. He then stared down, mumbling something incoherently.  
  
“Whoa, I’m sorry man. I just… I want these burgers to be perfect. Allura loves burgers. She doesn’t want one to be messed up or something…” Lance rubbed the back of his neck slowly and walked away from the annoyed Shiro, sitting down next to Keith and Lotor.  
  
Keith glanced towards him with a brow raised, head then tilting to the side as Lance shrugged. “Maybe you can go play with the twins and your daughter? Just to be safe? They are a little… Rowdy for their age. I’m sure Allura wouldn’t appreciate her daughter getting all scratched up, huh?” He grinned a bit when Lance flinched, only to then slump down in the chair. “You okay man?”  
  
“Yeah… I’m fine… It’s just…” Lance sighed, pressing his hands to his face. “Allura is talking about having another child, Keith, and it’s scaring the shit out of me…” He then glanced around, making sure she wasn’t within earshot. “Sometimes I think I’m not a good parent, you know? You and Lotor are so perfect and I just… I just think I’ll never get to be like that.”  
  
Keith glanced up at Lotor, who had his brow raised and mouthed, ‘What is he talking about?’  
  
‘I don’t know?’ Keith shrugged and then glanced back to the slumped Lance, sighing as he shifted to rest a hand on his shoulder. Of course, Lotor didn’t take his arm away, only moved with him and buried his face into his neck, snuggling into it. “Listen, man. Lotor and I have never been perfect. We both didn’t grow up with a family, Lotor because his father died back in the war when he had gone crazy, as well as his mother. Me because I… I didn’t grow up with a mother and my dad died at an early age. Hell, Lotor had been frozen for many years, and when he was out, he was living in a time where his father was still ruling, the Alteans were still fighting for their lives…” He leaned back against Lotor and then smiled. “What I’m saying is… Lotor and I never grew up with the proper family. The first night we spent at home with the boys, we were both frantic, and we didn’t sleep… Actually, we didn’t sleep for at least a week until finally, we got them on a schedule. We nearly dropped Axel one night when we were taking care of him, and Yorak wouldn’t stop crying…”  
  
Lotor chuckled at the memories, nodding his head. “It was… It was awful…” He had to admit. “And at the hospital, Keith and I fought about names because his mother had brought it up that he wanted someone in her family named Yorak since Keith wasn’t named Yorak and… I did not want that at first. It grew on me, more so when Keith started sobbing because I was not appreciative…”  
  
“H-Hey! You promised not to tell anyone!”  
  
“Sorry, sorry.”  
  
Lance began to laugh when he realized that he had gotten it wrong all along. Keith and Lotor had a pretty well image, but they were just as bad as parents as him and Allura are. Allura had been nervous their first few months as parents, and it seems like Lotor and Keith were the same way, which was actually quite shocking. Lotor seemed to be the definition of perfection, so he hadn’t been expecting him to say that he actually was a nervous wreck.  
  
“When I saw races were mixing more as the war was finally coming to an end and Keith and finally were to be married…” Lotor began. “I thought and wondered what it would be like to have a family of my own. I saw many Earth-Galra families, Altean-Galra families were less common but became a thing once my father did finally perish and there are still very few Alteans and Altean-Earth families. I always wondered what it would feel like to be a part of that group. When I met Keith, I felt like my whole world had been shaken. I fell in love with him. He told me his story, how he had been in the Garrison but he got kicked out and had no hope anymore. He felt useless in the world, and I helped him find more light. That’s when he found new hope, found all of you, and he became one of the Paladins of Voltron, the Paladins of Old looking up at him. While there is much to little need for paladins anymore, he felt useful for once, and I was glad I could watch him grow into someone so… Precious…”  
  
Keith closed his eyes, a small purr rumbling through his throat as he pressed kisses to Lotor’s neck. He then smiled up towards him, only to glance to Lance. “If Allura wants another child, I say go for it. It’s been what? Two years since you two tied the knot? I know it might seem like it’s too soon, but look at Lotor and I. We got two thinking we were only going to have one child…” He then glanced up to Lotor, looking slightly… Hopeful, but Lotor didn’t seem to take notice as he stared at Lance.  
  
“And listen, not all relationships are going to be easy. Keith and I have had many rough patches, and I am sure that you and Allura will have many more.”  
  
Lance nodded his head and played with his fingers slightly, before quickly nodding his head. “Yeah! I’m going to go play with Angelica and tell her she’s going to be a big sister!” And he was off within seconds, causing Keith to laugh.  
  
Keith glanced up towards Lotor, head tilted to the side for a moment. Finally, everyone came on out from the house with a whole bunch of snacks, setting them all on the marble table. The backyard was huge, a garden with all sorts of flowers, a stairway leading up to a marble clearing where they had all of their get-togethers, then another small staircase to the entrance into the house. Keith enjoyed the lavish life, but at times it could become a little too much, especially with his forever growing anxiety telling him that one day they might just lose their kids in the mansion… And there was also this… Weird feeling the place was oddly too empty for him. He watched as everyone began sitting down, taking in the aroma of Shiro’s cooking, Lance apologizing for how he had acted about it from before, Shiro laughing and shaking his head on the matter and apologizing as well.  
  
It was a good time.  
  
Keith stayed snuggled up to Lotor the whole entire time, sometimes pressing soft kisses to his neck and cheek, sometimes having his face tucked into his neck. He liked feeling warm, and Lotor gave off this warmth that Keith didn’t quite understand. He was always so cold feeling, and yet Lotor was a furnace to him, willingly tucking Keith under his arm whenever he was cold. While Keith sat, he continued to watch his little family run around wild, screaming, until finally, they ran up to Lotor and Keith.  
  
“Mama! Papa!” Axel yelled. “Yorak want to eat!”  
  
Keith chuckled and nodded his head. “Well, Shiro has just the thing made for you guys! Shiro! Are the sliders done yet?!”  
  
“Yep! Both with cheese, right?”  
  
Both Yorak and Axel squealed, running to Shiro to grab their small plat, scrambling to sit on their parent’s lap. Yorak tried to get on Keith’s lap while Axel did the same for Lotor, both of them having to pick up the little boys and set them down themselves on their laps. Keith pressed his face into the top of Yorak’s head, smiling to himself.  
  
“You know, Yorak… Want to know how you got your name?” Keith hummed as he held him close to his body as he ate. “It’s funny… Your dad and I fought over it for a good few days until finally, I won.”  
  
“I want to know!” Yorak exclaimed, staring up towards Keith with his head on his chest. “Tell me, tell me!”  
  
Keith laughed and patted his stomach. “Alright, well… You got your name because it was originally what I wanted you to be named. I named you Yorak because my mom also wanted it—your grandma. Your grandma means a big deal in my life, and I want you to know that you can always rely on here for everything because she was the one who helped out with your name. I was named Keith because my own dad was human and he wanted Keith, but you’re Yorak because you’re both Galra, Altean, and Human!”  
  
Yorak blinked a few times before widening his eyes. “Really?! That’s cool!” He nuzzled into Keith’s chest and then moved to eat the slider all up. Once he was done, he reached his hands out, and Keith handed him his juice pouch. “I like the name! It makes me know I am cool!”  
  
Keith’s eyes began to water. Goddamn it. His kids were the happiest little things he has ever met, and he couldn’t be prouder to have made them with Lotor. He found himself nuzzling into the top of their heads, reaching over to kiss Axel’s head, and then giggled. He glanced up to Lotor again, seeing a little smile on his face as he eyed Keith, love-filled and happy. He liked it when Lotor had that look on his face. It meant he was viewing something so amazing that he never would have thought he would have experienced, and it only made Keith’s heart swell at the thought of this. He found himself pressing a kiss to Lotor’s cheek and then moved to grab his plate of food and began eating.  
  
God, Shiro was outstanding on the grill. Lance was just obnoxious earlier, and Keith was realizing this as he took the first bite of his cheese-filled hotdog. He would need to compliment the chef after this, definitely. Shiro deserved to get recognized.  


 

* * *

  
  
During the party, Keith was forced to sing, play guitar, and everyone was laughing at how grumpy Keith looked during all of it. Lotor was confused why Keith didn’t like his talents to be used too often, and he also said that he wouldn’t mind if Keith serenaded him with a song at random points in their relationship. Keith’s face was only flushed for a good ten minutes with the teasing from that, trying to shake it off the best he could considering the others were just teasing him for their own personal gain. He couldn’t quite understand why they liked teasing him, but he did try to ignore it and just focus on his kids.  
  
“Alright. It’s time for the kiddos to go to bed,” Keith sighed and gently grabbed Yorak, who was falling asleep in his chair. “Lotor, grab Axel for me?”  
  
“Sure,” Lotor gently picked up Axel and began to walk him into their home, sighing as they made their way to the rooms. “We will have the butler look after them until our friends leave?” He asked, head tilted to the side.  
  
“Yeah.” Keith nodded, smiling at him. He walked into the kid's room, glad to see the butler sitting there and waiting, but they put them down themselves. He was thankful that Yorak and Axel went down easily, and he could easily escape the room with Lotor without them making any fuss. “Hey… I wanted to talk to you about something…”  
  
Lotor grabbed his hands and pulled him close to his body, staring down towards him gently. “What is it, my Starlight?”  
  
“Well…” Keith glanced off to the side. “Have you ever thought about having another child with me…?” He couldn’t help but ask, cheeks a little flushed as he rubbed his chest gently. “I have been thinking about having another child for days now, and Lance made me realize that I want another child as well…” He then pressed his face into his chest. “I want a big family with you, Lotor. I never thought I would feel this way about someone before, but I do want a big family with you. I want to have boys, girls, all of the likes…” He then closed his eyes tightly. “I understand if you don’t, but…”  
  
Lotor gently pulled Keith away from his chest, cupping his cheek. “Keith… I have wanted another child since Yorak and Axel were born. Of course, I am always willing to make children with you. It is quite the fun process…” He grinned and then nuzzled his nose into his cheek when he leaned down, pressing a kiss gently to his cheek. “We could start now if you would like?” He hoisted him up to where Keith’s legs were wrapped around his waist, Keith widening his eyes and wrapping his arms around his neck.  
  
“Wouldn’t you want to wait until everyone is gone…?” Keith asked, shyly, pressing himself a little closer.  
  
“No. I cannot wait another second…” Lotor admitted. “I cannot even wait for your heat. You are too close, anyway, for me to wait. What is it, three days now? We have plenty of times to try for the next week, and I want to start now.”  
  
“Lotor…” Keith groaned, pressing a heated kiss to his lips, hand in his hair as he gripped it tightly. Lotor only groaned himself, moving a few doors down and to their room, setting Keith down on the bed. “You are too much for me… You know that?”  
  
Lotor grinned. “I know…”  
  
Lotor pressed Keith into the bed, lapping his tongue gently at his neck, pushing his hips against his when he shifted so he was in between his legs. He bit and nipped onto his neck, Keith gasping, trying to warn him not to mark him up or the others would notice when they got back, but Lotor wasn’t listening as he began to rock his hips forward. Keith followed his movements, gripping his shoulders tightly as he moved his hips harder, moaning when he felt the other sliding his skirt and panties down. Then, Lotor began to take off Keith’s shirt, throwing it all off to the side without a care.  
  
“The birth control will be getting in the way, won’t it be…” Lotor grunted in frustration.  
  
“Mm… Kind of?” Keith grinned. “I mean… The reason why my heat is so close is that I took myself off the birth control sooner than what I should have, so we will see?” He spread his legs out wide. “Do you want me or not, Lotor? I say that I want you…”  
  
Lotor breathed in shakily and was quick to remove his clothing and throw it in a pile beside the bed, hooking his hands under Keith’s knees and pressed them close to his chest. Then, he pinned his arm against them to keep them in place, his free hand now gripping his cock to push the tip against Keith’s entrance. He rubbed against it gently, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he rested his face against his hanging leg. He missed getting the chance to have sex with Keith often. With Yorak and Axel sometimes crying in the middle of the night and escaping to their room, he couldn’t do it as much as he wanted, and when they tried, they would always have to stop midway before their children found them.  
  
Well… Lotor loved them nonetheless and would never stop loving them.  
  
Slowly, Lotor began to insert his cock, head tilted back as he felt the tight heat warming his thick length. He pressed in more and more, burying himself into Keith where the top of his knot rubbed gently up against Keith’s entrance. It felt good to be buried deep inside of this tight heat, and to hear Keith moan underneath him was even better… And Keith couldn’t stop moaning. He gripped at the sheets underneath him, tugging and tugging with all his might, head tilted back as his face was a little flushed with his toes a little curled. He couldn’t help but feel warmth pooling, feel his whole body warm up with the simple action.  
  
It really did feel good.  
  
Lotor stayed buried deep inside of him, pressing into him a little more this time, keeping Keith’s knees pinned where they were until finally, he let go, letting his feet fall flat on the bed. “That’s good…” He mumbled, beginning to rock his hips nice and slow.  
  
Keith sighed in pleasure as the other began to rock his hips, taking his sweet time with him. His hands were latched onto Lotor’s shoulder, following his movements with his legs spread out wide, a small smile on his face as he watched Lotor pant with pleasure. His smile fell into a moan when Lotor hit his prostate dead on in a hard thrust, head tilted back as he closed his eyes and rolled his hips to make Lotor roll into it. It felt so good to feel his cock this deep inside of him. He loved it when Lotor gave him special treatment and made sure that Keith got what he deserved. He loved it when Lotor fucked him like he meant it, which was all the time.  
  
He loved Lotor in general. He loved all that he had to offer him and give him. He loved that he was nice and warm and safe around him and how nothing would stand in their way. This was how he felt on a lot of things, really. Lotor gave him meaning in his life and made sure that Keith felt important every single day, especially when they would have sex. It was like Keith was a part of something greater. It was like Keith wasn’t just his husband, but his friend as well, and Keith felt like a relationship really should have such meaning.  
  
Lotor’s movements continued to stay at a slow pace as he listened into the sounds Keith’s body was making. He could hear the squelching noise his ass made as he pushed in and out of him, sliding halfway out before pushing all the way back in. He could hear the soft moans that escaped Keith’s lips as he tried to form coherent words, but Lotor knew his body well enough to where he could hit all the right places and make Keith into a muttering mess, and he was. He was tilting his head from side to side, panting and trying to form something like a ‘more’ and a ‘please.’ It only turned on Lotor more, giving him exactly what he wanted by pumping into him a little faster and harder.  
  
The more he fucked Keith, the tighter the male underneath him became, causing Lotor to groan in frustration as he only moved harder inside of him, nearly sliding all the way out before slamming back in. He shifted, moving Keith onto his side, holding his leg up and hooking his leg on his shoulder so he could pump into him in a way where he repeatedly hit his prostate. The angle made Keith cry out in pleasure, his head thrown back as he gripped the sheets more, tears surfacing in his eyes the more he was fucked into. He rocked his hips, arched his back, and then buried his face into a pillow from all the embarrassment. That only urged Lotor on more, staying a minute in the position before he moved Keith onto his hands and knees, arm hooked around Keith’s chest as he pulled him up with him and began to fuck up into him.  
  
Keith was a mess now, even more so than what he had been earlier. He cried out for Lotor, screamed for him, head pressed against his body as he continuously fucked up into him with all of his might. Lotor wanted to pump him full of his cum, but he couldn’t knot him at a time like this, or they would be gone for an hour, and that was suspicious as well as rude. Lotor knew a way to keep all his cum inside of Keith, though, so he only pressed on further, fucking into him as hard as fast as he could in this position, before flipping Keith back over and on his back.  
  
Keith screamed behind his hand when Lotor slammed into him, eyes a fury as he pounded straight into Keith’s tight hole, hands gripping at the sheets, claws slightly digging in but not tearing the fabric. The bed was moving, creaking, and Keith’s body moved with Lotor as he was fucked, back arched, and head tilted back as he moved his hand down to grip his cock, stroking himself off to completion with a loud cry in pleasure, then breathless moans and pants following afterward. Lotor continued, though. He continued to pound into the overstimulated Keith, grunting here and there as he made his made his way to his own completion, but taking his time in doing so.  
  
Until finally, he did. He came deep inside of Keith, a soft groan escaping his lips as he rutted his hips and fucked into him nice and slow through his orgasm. Keith was a shaky mess, tears in his eyes as he grasped at the sheets and even gave them smell tugs until finally the other stopped filling him. He was confused, though, when Lotor suddenly moved him to where his back was bent, and his ass was in the air, Lotor shifting to grab something from the night table beside them, and got out… A plug. Goddamn it, Lotor.  
  
“You’re going to make me sit with that inside of me around our friends?! Are you kidding me, Lotor?!” Keith gasped and groaned when he pushed it gently inside of him after having pulled out, shivering when he was dropped back onto the bed, and it _moved_. _A lot_. “Bastard…”  
  
“You love me, and you know it, Keith,” Lotor chuckled and then nodded his head. “Yes. You must sit down with the plug inside of you for the rest of the night.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Since I was unable to knot you, then this was the only way that I could keep from you making a mess. Let’s clean up those thighs and get your clothes back on.”  
  
“You want me to still wear my clothes from earlier! Can’t I wear pants?!”  
  
Lotor shook his head, slipping all his clothing back on.  
  
Was Keith pissed? Yes. Was he embarrassed? Definitely. When they walked back out, everyone was staring at them, brow raised.  
  
“You know, if you two are going to have sex, at least fix your hair afterward,” Lance pointed out, thankful that his little girl was sleeping. Shiro raised a brow towards him and then glanced at Keith sadly.  
  
“Lance is right. I don’t want to intrude on your sex lives, but could you tone it down a bit when we’re here?” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck, slowly, and Keith shot him a pointed look.  
  
“Well, I told Lotor I wanted to have another child, and he couldn’t wait,” Keith said, hands on his hips. “Sorry guys, but…”  
  
“Wait. You want another kid?” Shiro widened his eyes and then glanced towards the rest of them, only to glance back towards Keith. “That’s great, Keith! We’ve been wondering when you two were going to have another one!”  
  
“Well… Keith wanted to wait back then because we had never had any parents figures when were growing up. Keith did have his dad, but even so, he ended up... Perishing when he was young. His mother only just came into the picture when she and him met on a mission…” Lotor sighed. “We felt like we would be unfit parents to raise babies all at the same time. Axel and Yorak are old enough now, and we feel like it would be best if they had someone else in their lives besides each other…”  
  
“We’re happy for you, guys!” Pidge exclaimed, standing up proudly. “We are all a family, just remember that. So what if Keith and Lotor wanted to have a little fun? They have two kids! Twins! Who knows when they will be able to have fun. Of course, Keith’s heat is coming up, but even then…” She shrugged her shoulders. “Go procreation!”  
  
“Thanks, Katie,” Keith laughed and rolled his eyes, moving to sit down in a seat, shakily doing so. “So, we’re sorry. Lotor saw an opportunity and took it.”  
  
“I believe it is fine,” Allura spoke up. “I would have done the same with Lance if I had learned he did want another child. We have been speaking about it as of late, but I do not think Lance is too ready for it? At least, he says he is not…”  
  
“I’M READY!” Lance squeaked, wrapping his arms around Allura tightly, causing Allura to blink. “Definitely ready! More than ready! I want to have a boy, hopefully!”  
  
Laughter erupted through the group, heads being shaken as words were then exchanged. Pidge and Hunk were speaking about how they were working on a new project together, and Coran chimed in that he was helping with the development. Lotor was speaking to Shiro about something that seemed to make Shiro’s eyebrow twitched, Keith knowing damn well Lotor was boasting about how he just got the chance to fuck Keith. Honestly, Lotor never would stop bragging to Shiro, and he knew that Shiro would always fake how okay he was with it.  
  
He loved his boys. Keith had grown to love everyone.  
  
One big happy family.


End file.
